Super Mario 3D Land
Super Mario 3D Land is a game released on November 13, 2011 (in America) by Nintendo. This game was the first 3DS Mario Game. (Discluding old DS Titles, and eShop stuff) This Game has sold over 1,000,000 copies. * Power Ups This game has a few power ups. Mushroom- This Power Up can grow Mario if he is small. First introduced in Super Mario Bros. (NES) Fire Flower- This Power gives Mario the ability to shoot fireballs at enemies. First introduced in Super Mario Bros. (NES) Starman- Lets Mario be invincible for a limited time. First introuced in Super Mario Bros. (NES) Tanooki Suit- This Power lets Mario whip enemies with a tail, or glide for a few seconds like a Yoshi. First introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) A Diffrent Tanooki Suit is also in it, with a diffrent colored leaf, a bandana goes around Mario's neck, and Mario can turn into a stone statue. Also, a Star Tanooki is in the game, with a starman and a tanooki that last until you beat the level. Propeller Box- Let's Mario fly into the air like the Propeller Mushroom in New Super Mario Bros. Wi i. (First introduced in Super Mario World. (SNES) Boomerang- Lets Mario throw a boomerang at people like a Boomerang Brother. First introduced in Super Mario 3D Land. 1Up- Gives Mario an extra life. First introuced in Super Mario Bros. (NES) P-Wing- Gets Mario to the flag pole instantly. First introuced in Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES), but it did a diffrent thing. Nintendo eShop's Description {C Platforming with serious depth! With the 3D visuals of Super Mario 3D Land, players can see exactly where floating ? Blocks and flying Paragoombas are, so that they can jump and stomp with the precision of the pros. Expert gamers will appreciate the way 3D graphics reveal the true challenge of the levels, so that they can focus on nailing the perfect jump or shaving precious seconds off their speed runs, while new players will find that 3D makes platforming simple to grasp and satisfying to master. Try on Mario's Tanooki Suit, and put some spring in your step! While longtime gamers will delight in using Tanooki Mario's tail-spin attack to sweep enemies off their feet and fluttering through the air to land super-long jumps, a new generation will learn what makes this classic suit a fan favorite. But even seasoned players will be in for a surprise--Mario's enemies may be sporting the familiar Tanooki tail too! Mario at his very best! Mario returns to his roots in his first 3D platforming adventure designed exclusively for a handheld system. From the frantic race-against-the-clock dash through the Mushroom Kingdom to that final leap to grab the top of the flagpole, this eye-popping addition to the Super Mario series combines everything that makes Mario great from one generation to the next Characters Main *Mario *Luigi *Peach Villains *Bowser *False Bowsers *Boom Boom *Pom Pom * Cosmic Clone (Specia *Giant Small Mario Cosmic Clone *Dry Bowser